


Old Habits Die Hard

by Zorak23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drug Use, Friends to Enemies to Friends Again, Gen, Hogwarts Forbidden Forest, Jessi is a monster, Marijuana, Wheel of Doom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorak23/pseuds/Zorak23
Summary: They were friends years ago, but now were on opposite sides of a war. Still, he knew where she’d be. And what she’d be doing.
Relationships: Rolanda Hooch/Augustus Rookwood
Comments: 20
Kudos: 12
Collections: Frump’s Wheel of Doom





	Old Habits Die Hard

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Frump and her Wheel of Doom.
> 
> My prompt was Rolanda Hooch, Augustus Rookwood, and ‘old habits die hard’. Not the worst one, but… jeeze. The Wheel is not nice to me. 
> 
> As always, Black Lives Matter and trans rights are human rights.

Rolanda Hooch sat on the ground near a small clearing in the Forbidden Forest. She leaned her back against a tree, using it as a make-shift seat as she pulled a small, silver case out of her robe pocket. Removing a spliff from the case, she lit up and took a deep drag, holding the smoke in her lungs as long as possible before slowly exhaling with a contented sigh. Bliss. 

She heard a rustling in the woods behind her and moved to grab her wand, but her reaction time was slow. Her eyes widened when she saw Augustus Rookwood emerge from the dark, palms up in a gesture of peace. 

“What do you want, Rook?” Rolanda demanded, then snickered when she realized she’d used his old nickname—one she hadn’t thought of since they were classmates. 

“Aw, give us a toke, Ro.” 

Rolanda silently watched him take a seat next to her on the ground and passed him the joint, waiting until he’d taken a deep drag before speaking. “How did you know I’d be here?”

“It’s Thursday night,” Augustus said. “We always came here on Thursday nights. Mondays and Wednesdays were the greenhouses, Tuesdays were the boathouse, and Thursdays were here.”

“And weekends with our houses,” Rolanda continued with a grin. Her smile fell when she added, “But then you joined _him,_ and we never saw each other again. Why did you think I’d still be out here?”

Augustus shrugged. “Old habits die hard and all that rot.”

They smoked awhile in silence, passing the spliff between them. 

“You always did have the best weed, Ro.”

Rolanda snickered. “That’s because it’s muggle weed.” 

“It never is!”

“It is!” Rolanda cackled at Augustus’ expression as he stared at the joint, as if trying to determine its muggle properties. 

“Huh. Maybe they aren’t so bad after all,” he finally replied. 

“Too bad you signed up to destroy them, then,” Rolanda said philosophically. “Course, the muggles made weed illegal, too, so that’s a point against them if it makes you feel any better.”

“Aw, Ro. Would you believe me if I told you I wish I never had?”

“You’re off your tits, mate,” Rolanda cackled once more. 

“No, listen to me, Ro. I’m serious. He’s got a plan to attack Hogwarts. One of the students is going to let a group of Death Eaters in the castle. I don’t know when, and I don’t know how, but you need to be ready for it. That’s why I’ve come; to warn you.”

Rolanda looked at Augustus for a few moments, trying to arrange her thoughts into coherence. “Why would you warn me? We aren’t even mates anymore.”

Augustus shrugged and took a deep drag once more. “I really do wish I never had, Ro. I’d change it all if I could.”


End file.
